


your souls are with mine, until the end of time

by saviorcomplex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Bathtubs, Candles, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "Tiny King, would you like to bind your soul with mine?""What the fuck does that even mean?" Fuyuhiko asked, glaring up at the taller Ultimate."It's a sacred ritual, but what it will result in, is your soul forever being with mine and Hajime's!" Gundham sounded so confident.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham, Tanaka Gundham/Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	your souls are with mine, until the end of time

The car ride to his house was long.

It felt even longer due to the silence.

The tension between the two teens was unbearable, and Hajime couldn't wait to break away from it and never see the smaller teen ever again.

He wasn't typically one to run away; usually, he tried to face the problem head on. But this was different. This wasn't necessarily a problem he could fix.  
He stared out the window, watching the drops of rain hit the window. The only noise that could be heard was the pitter patter of rain.  
And he loathed that. He loves rain, don't get him wrong, but the smaller teen in the car with him hates it - for whatever reason. Which eventually made Hajime hate it too.  
He adapted and molded around the ones he loves, he supposes. 

Finally, he glanced at Fuyuhiko out of the corner of his eye. The smaller teen looked livid, but he kept his attention on the road, completely silent.  
It was unusual for Fuyuhiko. While Hajime was used to going silent when angry, the Ultimate Yakuza typically screamed, yelled, threw things - did everything to be loud. 

It would've been scary, if Hajime didn't expect it.

Hajime went back to staring out the window, watching the houses pass by, until they eventually slowed to a stop in front of his house.

"Get out of my car." Fuyuhiko whispered.  
"Thanks for the ride." Hajime mumbled, opening the door and stepping out, grabbing his bag before slamming the door shut. He expected Fuyuhiko to immediately drive away.  
Instead, the car sat there. 

He bent down to look in the window, and his eyes widened when he saw the smaller teen leaning against the steering wheel, chest heaving in what appeared to be...  
Sobs?

He wasn't sure what to do. He's never seen Fuyuhiko like this before, and he was sure no one has. Ever. So there wasn't like, some random guidebook on how to soothe the crying Yakuza member. All there is was his abilities to comfort someone -  
Which wasn't really...an ability. It was barely there, but he opened the car door and climbed in anyways.

Fuyuhiko immediately froze, dead silent.

"Hey, uh..." He spoke, but then realized he had nothing to say. Or, rather, he didn't know what to say. "You....you alright?"  
"Get out of my car." Fuyuhiko hissed, face still hidden by the steering wheel.  
"Well, I don't want to leave you here, crying, so," Hajime softly said; "No."  
Fuyuhiko finally looked up, staring at him with tear filled eyes, his face wet from his crying. "You're a fucking idiot - do you want to go?"  
"No, I don't want to fight you." Hajime's voice was strained as struggled to keep his cool.  
"No, let's go. Get out of the car, I'll fucking show you what...what kissing me does." Fuyuhiko hissed out the words like they were poison.  
"I'm not going to fight you, Fuyuhiko, now calm the hell down before I call Gundham."  
"Oh great, like he'll solve anything - get out of my car so I can drive off or I swear to hell I'll drive with you in the car," Fuyuhiko grinned, eyes wide with anger. "And you'll be stuck, sleeping in my car."  
"I know you won't leave me in your car, Fuyuhiko."  
"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Fuyuhiko slammed on the gas pedal, maneuvering the stick shift as he began to drive, speeding down the street. "And stop calling me that, only people I respect get to call me that."

"Why are you so angry?" Hajime scowled, dropping his bags on the floorboards in front of him and buckling his seat belt. "All I did was fucking kiss you at the damn party - is that such a crime? To kiss my boyfriend at a fucking party?"  
"I'm not out."  
Hajime's eyes widened. "What -"  
"You didn't ask - why didn't you ask? Oh yeah, because you're a goddamn whore who doesn't give a SHIT about anyone else." Fuyuhiko growled, more tears falling from his eyes. "I'm gonna walk back in my house, and if I'm lucky, my parents haven't found out yet - if I'm unlucky, my brat of a sister told them and I'm dead meat."  
Hajime stared at the road ahead, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them as Fuyuhiko pulled in the parking lot of a gas station. 

"I'm sorry -"  
"Like hell you are." Fuyuhiko sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
"I'm gonna...I'm going to call Gundham." Hajime said, voice shaky as he took out his phone. "Surely he'll know what to do?"  
"Don't bother. It's...it's my fault, I should've told you and Gundham right off the bat, just - I thought you two were also a secret, I - I don't know." Fuyuhiko groaned, rolling his eyes and putting his hand on the stick shift again. "I'm dead meat though, end of story."  
"What if you're not though? Maybe Gundham can -"  
"He can't save me, and you can't either." Fuyuhiko snapped, putting the car in reverse as he pulled out of the parking lot, pushing it to drive as he began to drive back towards Hajime's house. He sped, desperate to get this over with. "Besides, he's probably not awake at this hour."  
"Oh, he definitely is." Hajime hummed. "Wanna....wanna go to his house instead? I'm sure he had a spare bed you can sleep on -"  
"I'm not a fucking charity case." But the Ultimate Yakuza was putting Gundham's address in his GPS anyways. 

They drove in silence for a few more minutes. 

The house was farther away, about 30 minutes - which wouldn't be too bad if there wasn't tension between them.

Once they arrived, Fuyuhiko hesitated.  
"Does he have parents?"  
"Yeah, but they're usually gone." Hajime answered, a bit vague, but it got the point across.  
"Good." Fuyuhiko pulled into the drive way. Seeing all the farmland made Hajime a bit more relaxed. He remembered when he first came over to Gundham's house, how excited he was to see all the farm animals and all the beautiful crops in the spring time. 

The door slammed shut as Fuyuhiko got out, startling Hajime back to reality. He got out quickly, taking his school bag with him as he followed Fuyuhiko up to the doorstep. The smaller teen knocked, very loud and sudden, making Hajime flinch.  
"That's not how you knock -"  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"You're supposed to be gentle with it, not trying to break the door." Hajime explained, a bit cautiously. He stared at Fuyuhiko, trying to gauge his reaction -

Then the door opened before the smaller teen could swing on his boyfriend. 

"Gundham!" Hajime exclaimed, relieved as he stood there and stared at his taller boyfriend. The teen before them had a ready look on his face - well, he always looked ready. Ready for what? Hajime will never know, or rather, never understand.  
"It appears my companions have come over to gather." Gundham spoke smoothly, although the ways his eyes lit up signified that he was excited to have his lovers over. "What brings your presence?"  
"Hajime fucked up," was all Fuyuhiko had to say as he attempted to push past Gundham, making the Ultimate Breeder frown, extending an arm to block the smaller teen's entrance. "Get the fuck outta my way!" He snapped, stepping back so he didn't lose his dignity.  
"What is wrong, Tiny One?"  
"For the last time, don't call me that!"  
"Does Tiny King work?"  
"Don't call me that either!"  
"I think what he means to say is," Hajime spoke up, frowning at their bickering. "I did something, and now his parents might find out, and if they do, he might possibly die."  
"It's not that serious bitch!" Fuyuhiko whirled around, about to lunge at Hajime, when a strong arm slithered around his waist and held him back.  
"Inform me again, why is Tiny King mad?"

"I, well -" Hajime stuttered, taking a step back so that the thrashing Fuyuhiko couldn't hit him. "Remember that party I was talking about? Well, I kissed him at it, and he's not out."  
"What do you mean 'not out'?" Gundham questioned.  
"His parents doesn't know he likes boys."  
"Shut the fuck up! You don't get to talk about me as if I'm not here!" Fuyuhiko shouted, which made Gundham sigh and place a hand over his mouth, not even bothered when the Ultimate Yakuza bit at his hand.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose my companions could remain here with me." He huffed out a laugh. "I shall protect you both with my powers. Not a single day under this lair will you question your safety, for I, the Ruler of the Underworld, ensure your safety!" Gundham let go of Fuyuhiko - who fell onto the porch with a grunt - so that he could cross his arms around his lower chest and chuckle brightly. 

Fuyuhiko scrambled to get up, lunging at Hajime again, although, due to the tears in his eyes, he missed when Hajime dodged him.  
"You're such a bitch, you know that?" Fuyuhiko hissed.

"Fear not, mortals! For your Ruler shall protect you!" Gundham announced, still chuckling. "Now, please enter my grand lair!"  
Hajime stepped in, and Fuyuhiko stumbled in soon after. Gundham closed the door, slipping past the two smaller teens and stalking towards the kitchen.  
"Tea, my companions?" He offered from the kitchen, and Hajime stared at Fuyuhiko for a moment.

He was silent now, arms crossed over his chest and his head was bowed, but Hajime could tell his boyfriend was pouting. 

"We'll figure things out," Hajime whispered softly. "I know we will." He then proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

Warm aromas of candles hit his nostrils, and he almost staggered back at the same strong scent.  
"Oh, my Soulmate! It is a pleasure for you and my other...don't inform him I said this, soulmate, to be in close corridors with me! I assure your safety under my protection." Gundham hummed, smiling wildly as he dropped the tea bags in two mugs, pouring the hot water into each of them, then adding a few leaves to each cup to enhance the flavor.  
"I don't think Fuyuhiko's...uh, pleased." Hajime muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, are you?" Gundham asked simply, blowing the steam off of his soulmate's tea and then handing it to him. Hajime took it gratefully.  
"Yes, I am." Hajime nodded, and Gundham smiled at him. It was the soft smile that was so rare on Gundham that every time it graced his face, Hajime admired it and gazed at the way his lips perked upwards in such a way that it was so beautiful and hell, Hajime really loved Gundham.

And he loved Fuyuhiko too, even if they...had their moments. 

Gundham leaned back against the counter, and the smile left his face, replaced with a frown that was half-hidden by the scarf he always wore. Although, it wasn't a frown of disliking, it was one of thought. It was the frown Hajime had observed Gundham had every time he was concentrating, thinking about something and trying to come up with an answer. So, Hajime watched, absolutely smitten with the Ultimate before him.  
The Ultimate Yakuza eventually stalked into the room, snatching the cup of tea off the counter before attempting to exit again.

Gundham stopped Fuyuhiko. 

"Tiny King, would you like to bind your soul with mine?"  
"What the fuck does that even mean?" Fuyuhiko asked, glaring up at the taller Ultimate.  
"It's a sacred ritual, but what it will result in, is your soul forever being with mine and Hajime's!" Gundham sounded so confident.  
"And why would I ever want to - to do that bullshit with this fucker?" Fuyuhiko hissed, gesturing at Hajime.  
"Because, my soul will then forever accompany your soul, and that means my soul can protect yours!"  
Hajime put a hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "Just accept the offer. He doesn't offer this to anyone, it means you're special." He whispered.  
All he got was a snarl as Fuyuhiko flinched away. 

The young Yakuza stood there for a moment, and sipped on his tea, before inevitably sighing.

"Fine. I'll do the dumb ritual." 

"Perfect!" Gundham laughed. "Hajime, lead him to my room, I shall prepare." 

Hajime nodded, leading Fuyuhiko up to Gundham's room with a small smirk on his face. 

"What are you smiling about, fucker?" Fuyuhiko grumbled.  
"You said yes."  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"You...do you like me and Gundham that much?"  
Fuyuhiko didn't answer.

They entered the Ultimate Breeder's room, and Hajime immediately hummed as he sipped on his tea again, before placing the mug on a dark wood dresser and sitting on Gundham's bed. 

"What does the ritual even...what the fuck is the ritual?" Fuyuhiko snapped, placing his mug next to Hajime's before sitting next to him on the bed, glaring up at him.  
"You'll see."

They heard bath water running in the room next to them, and soon, Gundham was entering his bedroom with an excited grin on his face.  
"Follow me, mortals!" Gundham beckoned for them, before turning and exiting the room.  
Fuyuhiko sighed and stood up, grabbing his mug and taking it with him. Hajime left his there, following soon after. 

The bathroom wasn't the biggest, but it wasn't the smallest, either. They all fit in it, and Hajime was partly thankful for Fuyuhiko's size.

Gundham turned off the bath water. 

The bathroom was dimly lit by pink candles, a different scent from the one in the kitchen. It was sweeter, softer.  
Welcomed.  
With a grin, Hajime began to unbutton his shirt.

"What the - what the fuck is this?" Fuyuhiko's voice faltered as he saw the bath before them. It was conveniently big enough for the three of them - that is, if Gundham stuck his long legs out the side. "Is this your plan? To - to seduce me?"  
"Seduce?" Gundham raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Tiny King? I am only trying to bind our souls."

"Well I think this is a great way to bind our souls," Hajime hummed, slipping his hand into Gundham's hand. He lightly squeezed it, smiling at his taller boyfriend. He's already done this ritual before with Gundham, but he was ready to do it again with the two Ultimates.  
He let go of Gundham's hand and shrugged off his shirt, unbuckling his belt and sliding it off before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Fuyuhiko was looking down, arms crossed over his chest as his two taller boyfriends undressed themselves.  
Finally, Gundham paused at his boxers and looked at Fuyuhiko.

"What is the matter, mortal?"  
"Nothin'..." Fuyuhiko sighed, raising his head. Hajime giggled when he saw how red the Ultimate Yakuza's face was, even in the dim lighting, it was very obvious that Fuyuhiko was flustered. The smaller teen began to undress himself, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He hesitated at his pants, but unzipped them anyways and kicked them off. He picked up his close, neatly folding them and placing them near the door. 

Now they were all in their boxers. 

Fuyuhiko hesitated, before whistling out lowly; "You're both pussies." He took off his boxers, tossing it near his neatly folded clothes. Hajime followed soon after.  
Gundham sighed. "I am not what you call a....disgusting word! I am Gundham! Ruler of the Underworld!" He took off his boxers.

Hajime was already climbing into the bath when he was stopped by Fuyuhiko's voice. 

"So what are we doing? Are we just....bathing? Fucking? What the hell." 

"You will see, Tiny One." Gundham whispered, before lowering his behind into the bath, legs hanging off the side. Fuyuhiko stared at them for a moment, eyes wide with thought and a feeling that couldn't be described, when he finally sat down in the bath, splashing some water over the edge as he kept his legs out of the water and over the side; just like Gundham.  
Hajime sat fully in the bath, legs crossed, as he leaned his back against the bath. 

"Now," Gundham spoke after a long moment of silence. "Fuyuhiko, you are my second soulmate; I did not think it was possible for a....terrible person as I to have two lovely soulmates. But I do. And I am a lucky god for that. I care deeply for you, and I hope you return the same feverish emotions." Gundham took one of the smaller teen's hands in his own, holding it close to his chest. "You are my star, I orbit around you. I hope one day you can become the Ruler of the Underworld with me. Rule by my side. Be mine, until the end of time."  
"Wha..."  
"And, Fuyuhiko," Hajime spoke up, grasping his other hand and holding it close to his chest. "I'm sorry I kissed you when you didn't ask for it, I just want to show my love for you and make it obvious that you and Gundham are the loves of my life. I wish the best for you, and I will do anything to keep you safe."

Fuyuhiko stared at Hajime for a good second, before yanking him close by their conjoined hands and kissing him on the lips. Almost immediately, the Ultimate Yakuza bit Hajime's bottom lip, trying to get access.  
It was the second time they've kissed, and fuck, it felt amazing.  
Then a stronger hand was tugging Fuyuhiko back, and Gundham and Fuyuhiko were locking lips and all Hajime could do was stare at his two lovers in awe. This was the first time they've kissed, and the obvious love and compassion was soaking through it. 

Gundham gripped Fuyuhiko's hips, pulling the smaller teen ontop of him, which allowed Hajime to scoot next to them. Hajime leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on Gundham's shoulder, and trailing short kisses up to Gundham's jaw. Gundham temporarily pulled back from his and Fuyuhiko's kiss, grunting out;  
"You mortals can not overpower me. I am your Ruler. Accept that." Then he turned his head and captured Hajime in a kiss.  
The two taller boyfriends froze when they heard an adorable whine. 

"Don't leave me out of it!" Fuyuhiko complained, which made Hajime roll his eyes.  
"Thought you were mad at me?" Hajime snickered.  
"I -" Fuyuhiko growled. "Shut the fuck up." 

They settled into a comfortable silence, all relaxing in the close proximity of eachother. Fuyuhiko laid his head on Gundham's right shoulder, while Hajime laid his head on the other shoulder.  
Gundham sighed, content.  
"The ritual is over." Gundham nodded his head for Fuyuhiko to get off. "We shall go get ready for slumber."  
Fuyuhiko frowned, but stood up and stepped out of the bath anyways, grabbing a nearby towel and drying himself off. Hajime followed after pressing a short kiss to Gundham's blushing cheek. 

The lovers dried themselves off, and Gundham insisted on letting them borrow pajamas. So, his boyfriends agreed.  
Gundham left the room, coming back with three sets of pajamas. The one Fuyuhiko got had black boxers outlined by white, Hajime got an off-white shirt with black shorts, and Gundham gave himself the grey sweatpants and a grey t-shirt with his symbol on it. 

It was a bit baggy on Hajime, not that he minded. He liked being in Gundham's clothes. However....  
He chuckled when he saw how big it was on Fuyuhiko. But the smaller teen didn't complain, instead, he tightened the string around the waist and tied it so his pants would stay up, and then walked out of the bathroom.  
Gundham watched him go, turning back to Hajime and smiling softly.

"It worked."

Then he walked forward, sliding his arms around Hajime's shoulders, and pulling him in for a hug. 

"It worked, and now your souls are with mine until the end of time." 

Gundham unplugged the bathtub, watching the water drain, then he blew out the candles.  
They held hands as they exited the bathroom, Gundham tugging Hajime along down the hall, to his bedroom.

When they arrived, they saw Fuyuhiko curled up on the full-sized bed. 

Gundham led Hajime to the bed, laying down on one side of his smallest boyfriend. Hajime crawled onto Gundham's other side, so that he was between the wall and Gundham, and so that the Ultimate Breeder was between his two smaller boyfriends.

They fell asleep, tangled limbs and soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
